The present invention relates generally to the field of computing performance, and more particularly to determining optimal performance-related configurations of applications by analyzing peer data.
Distributed computing is a field of computer science that studies distributed systems. A distributed system is a model in which components located on networked computers communicate and coordinate their actions by passing messages. The components interact with each other in order to achieve a common goal. Three significant characteristics of distributed systems are: concurrency of components, lack of a global clock, and independent failure components. A computer program that runs in a distributed system is called a distributed program.